His Other Name
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: A collection of short stories in which the Pevensies discover Aslan's other Name.
1. Lucy

**His Other Name**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Lucy**

Lucy sighed. Aslan had sent them back to this world for the last time. She now knew how Peter and Susan had felt on their last time. She felt all alone. She felt deserted. She felt useless. Without the Lion, her life had no meaning. "I can't find it, Aslan! Why did you leave me here? I thought You loved us. If You do, please, help me find Your other Name. I need You." She didn't expect to hear His voice. She was right. She also didn't expect to stop in front of her family's church. She did. Lucy decided to go in. She was alone in the church, she discovered after easing the door open. She took a seat as she thought about the memories of Aslan she had. She started with the most recent ones, then worked her way back until she was at the Stone Table again in her mind. As she pictured again the Witch with her knife, she noticed the stained glass window of Jesus on the cross. She slowly rose and moved to look at it closer. As she did, she remembered the story in the Bible of how Jesus had died so that sinners could go free. It was amazing! She could barely move, could barely whisper, "I've found Him."


	2. Edmund

**His Other Name**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Edmund**

Edmund and Eustace rarely paid attention during church. Lucy used to always pay more attention than them, but now she paid more attention than ever before. It was Easter Sunday. Edmund was in the process of nudging Eustace when he heard the preacher say, "They killed Him, but not for any crime that he had done. It was for our treachery that he bore those wounds and that He died. He could have saved Himself, but He died willingly." The words echoed in Edmund's head, joined with the words his sisters had told him Aslan had said, "When a willing victim is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack, and death itself will turn backwards." Could Jesus be Aslan's other name? "Then, after sitting in the tomb for three days, He rose again." Yes! It had to be! He thought, _I've found Him!_

_Author's Note: Sorry about spelling a word wrong twice in my first draft! If you either didn't read that draft, or you did but don't know what I'm talking about, disregard this note!_


	3. Peter

**His Other Name**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Peter**

Peter got letters from Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace telling him of their latest adventure in Narnia. He was jealous, at first, until he got to the part where Aslan told them it was their last time. He understood their anguish. He hadn't even found Aslan's name yet. It had been a year. "Something bothering you, my boy?" the Professor asked him at seeing his downcast face.

"No, not really. It's just that Ed, Lu and my very bothersome cousin have been back. Lu and Ed can't go back. They were told that Aslan has another name in this world. He told Su and me the same thing. I just can't find it. I need him to help me deal with Su's betrayal."

The Professor laughed. "I think I can help you." He got up and went to a shelf to pull out a book. He flipped it to a certain page and showed to Peter. "Read this." he said, pointing to a specific verse.

Peter read, "Rev 5:5 And one of the elders said to me, 'Weep no more; behold, the Lion of the tribe of Judah, the Root of David, has conquered, so that he can open the scroll and its seven seals.' Wait a minute! This says Lion! Who is this referring to?"

"Aslan, indirectly. But directly, it means Jesus."

"Jesus. Thank you, Professor! With your help, I've found Him!"

_Author's Note: I have a chapter on Susan planned, but it ties in with the last book of my Chronicles of the Bracelet series. I would like to finish that before I write the Susan chapter. So, seeing as how I'm only on book 2, it'll be awhile until I write it. I don't think I'll forget about this, but if I ever have finished the last book and haven't updated this within a week, would someone please remind me? Thanks!_


End file.
